Heartbreak
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: Byakuran tries to kill Tsuna but Spanner gets in the way. Emotions are deadly and loyality is one of them. Yaoi, one-shot, Un-beta'ed... you know the drill. Slight Spanner X Byakuran, Spanner X Tsuna."Scars aren't made, but given."


**Disclamier: If I owned anything, Spanner's first name would be Kohaku! **

* * *

**HEARTBREAK **

The hand on his neck grew tighter and tighter until it felt as if soon, his windpipe would snap and be crushed. Hate fueled eyes watched him quietly struggling for breath. And a cold whisper reached his ears before he could think clear enough to try and speak for his captor to stop choking him.

"Sweet dreams... Tsu-kun..."

Byakuran chuckled darkly, mouth wide in a snarky grin. It was fun to see the entity that ruined your plans and took away your things to fight death feebly.

Once the light left Tsuna's eyes Byakuran's plan would finally be done and over with. After the teen died and fell to his feet he could gloat to his enemy's little friends and close family how weak, pathetic, and foolish the boy always was. It would be so delicious. He licked his lips in thought and tightened his grip on Tsuna's neck.

The teen gagged and kicked, clawing at the gloved hands around his neck more vigorously. He was growing tired and black purple spots danced across his darkening vision. He was running out of time!

"_Vongola_!"

The wooden doors to the dark bedroom flung open and in an instant Spanner pried off Byakuran from Tsuna, wiping the smug smile off the white haired mafia boss' face. Tsuna slid down the wall, coughing, hacking, and sputtering.

Pushing Byakuran away from his boss with a hard sharp frantic kick the others stomach, the mechanic immediately tended to the young dazed boy.

Patting Tsuna's cheeks gently, Spanner was able to keep his boss from passing out."Are you ok Vongola? Do you need anything?" he grabbed the teen's arm and lifted him off the ground. Tsuna stumbled but managed to stay grounded.

"I-I'm... Fine..." he gasped out weakly, rubbing at his now bruising and sore neck gingerly.

Deadly hand prints were evidently marked on his throat. Anyone could have seen them from very far away, even without trying.

A spiteful laugh turned both male's head towards the sound.

Byakuran had a wry grin etched upon his face, and he sat up from hitting a dresser, wiping blood off his chin."That hurt Span-kun, couldn't you have waited till I was finished?" he asked like a confused child.

The blonde knew better. Way better than falling for that.

Spanner growled, lips thining into a tight line. He shivered in disgust."As if you bastard," he spat out.

Byakuran frowned and glared at Tsuna, making the teen flinch and grab onto his mechanic's side. This made Byakuran hiss and he lunged."Die!"

"Byakuran!" Spanner yelled in anger and surprise. He moved and pushed the teen out of the way, Byakuran's eyes widened then narrowed.

His mind was made up.

"Spanner!" Tsuna screamed as the white haired male wrapped his hands around the blonde's slim neck.

Spanner choked and dug his fingers into Byakuran's wrists until they broke the skin. With ease the mafia boss lifted the other into the air by his neck. Then he spoke but it wasn't at Spanner.

"I hate how he's so loyal to you... I wish that loyalty was mine." he said coldly, as if the said blonde wasn't being strangled by him.

Tsuna felt his blood run cold for a second and he couldn't speak, his lips felt like unmovable rubber at the moment.

Spanner coughed,"Leave him out of this! -_**Ngh**_..." Byakuran's grip grew stronger and one of Spanner's bright green eyes shut at the pain as it was to much to bare.

"Shhh, Span-kun we're talking. Just relax and be a good boy..." Byakuran cooed but no malice was in it, unlike the way he spoke to Tsuna it was loving. But sick. Sickly sweet. So sweet and sickly you could choke on it. And die. Thicker than honey.

"You know he would even cheat death for you right Vongola?"

"H-he's wouldn't..!" The boy protested but was cut short.

"He would!" Byakuran snapped sneering,"I don't understand what hell he sees in you, you brat!"

Tsuna flinched again and Spanner snarled.

"Don't listen to him Vongola!"

Patience splintered. Anger flared. And hands curled even tighter.

"Ah!" The blonde cried out and grew limp in the older male's hold, his hands soon hung loosely at his sides and Byakuran slackened his grip, eyes wide.

"Spanner!" Tsuna rushed forward but stopped as Byakuran eyed him evilly.

"You see what you made me do?!" he thundered, then again regain his senses,"He's fine, just knocked out..." it was as if he was trying to reassure himself also. He shook his head.

"But, next time we meet I'll either kill you or take him by force!" he threatened.

Then he was gone the next second, Spanner crumpled to the floor at the loss.

"Reborn! Reborn!" the boy wailed, hunched by Spanner's side. A hand warmly touched his. He looked up.

"Vongola... Relax..." Spanner's eyes were dialated but stable. He seemed ok, but out of breath.

"I thought...! I thought...!" Tsuna sobbed, tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. Despair and sorrow rocked him to his core.

"Don't worry... about me.. get help...ok?" the mechanic talked softly, breathing deeply through his nose.

Tsuna nodded vigorously,"H-hai.."

So, this is what heartbreak felt like. But like wounds, scars could heal, with a little love of course.


End file.
